Kriiik, Kriiik, Kriiik
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Kriiik, kriiik, kriiik itu suara jangkrik yang hanya bisa terdengar di malam yang sunyi. Sunyi itu kalau tidak ada suara berisik. Tidak ada suara berisik itu … Sasuke dan Hinata./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ SasuHina.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and affiliations.

Standard warning for K-rated fics is applied.

_Kriiik, kriiik, kriiik _itu suara jangkrik yang hanya bisa terdengar di malam yang sunyi. Sunyi itu kalau tidak ada suara berisik. Tidak ada suara berisik itu … Sasuke dan Hinata.

Enjoy to the fullest!

000

**Kriiik … Kriiik … Kriiik…**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Beberapa orang memperhatikan dua orang yang berjalan bersisian menuju pelataran parkir Konoha High School. Bahu keduanya menyentuh satu sama lain. Selintas pandang, mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Namun … dua lintas pandang, orang-orang akan tahu jika mereka tak biasa.

Mereka siapa?

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?

Uh-huh.

'WOW'? Wow? Wow?! Kenapa harus 'WOW'?

_Let me tell you all about something._

Sekolah swasta itu; Konoha High School, baru saja diterpa sebuah angin topan ketika berhembus sebuah kabar bahwa keduanya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan apa-apa, sih, sebenarnya; kabar menjadi sepasang kekasih itu lumrah, kok, bagi anak SMA. Hanya saja … kabar itu adalah fakta mengenai hubungan mereka telah sukses disembunyikan selama _hampir enam bulan_! Bayangkan … enam bulan!

Kemana saja para paparazzi pemburu gosip yang terkenal gigih di sekolah mereka? Bukankah mata mereka seperti mata elang yang mengawasi para anak ayam? Bahkan, Karin yang notabene merupakan Paparazzi Nomor Satu dan terkenal sebagai penguntit sang Uchiha sama sekali tak mengendus hubungan keduanya hingga hari sebelumnya. Gadis berambut merah itu sampai-sampai membatu di depan jendela restoran di mana ia melihat keduanya makan malam berdua sambil memegangi kameranya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua orang itu.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan terjadinya hubungan keduanya. Sepanjang pengetahuan penghuni sekolah, keduanya tak tampak kasmaran; _lovey-dovey _di kantin atau pun di kelas. Tingkah laku mereka terhadap satu sama lain tak berubah. Mereka tak pernah terlihat berbincang-bincang. Mereka tak bertegur sapa. Bahkan, mereka sangat bertolak belakang … bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan!

Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran sekolah. Super ultra tampan. Aktif berorganisasi; bahkan sukses mendapatkan posisi Ketua OSIS. Bersinar. Iya, _bersinar_ … membuat para kaum hawa menoleh setiap kali ia memasuki ruangan. Tidak murah senyum.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis biasa. Berpenampilan biasa. Tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun kecuali memasak dan berkebun. Tidak begitu menarik perhatian; kecuali untuk kemampuan akademisnya. Ah, murah senyum.

Hmmm ... dipikir ulang, mereka tak begitu berbeda. Mereka punya satu persamaan.

Mereka sama-sama pendiam. _Super _pendiam; tipe orang-orang yang hanya berbicara ketika ditanya. Bahkan, teman sekelas Hinata tak akan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu bila ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan guru yang diajukan padanya. Pokoknya, mereka adalah orang-orang super pendiam yang sangat irit bicara.

Pernah membayangkan dua orang super pendiam menjadi sepasang kekasih?

000

Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke kemudian berdiri di dekat pintu pagar kediaman Hyuuga. Di depannya, mobil Sasuke masih menyala dengan suara mesin yang terdengar halus di telinga. Sementara itu, sang pemilik mobil duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan jendela yang diturunkan. Ia tampak memperhatikan gadis bertitel 'kekasih'-nya itu dengan intens.

Ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja pipi gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit memerah. Tangannya menggenggam tali tas selempangnya dengan gugup.

"Sasuke-kun…," panggilnya pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "…."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Kemudian, ia memasukkan gigi satu.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem menarik perhatian Hinata, "nanti malam aku telpon."

Setelah itu, pemuda itu melaju pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis itu. Yah, namanya juga Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam di depan pintu pagar hingga kendaraan beroda empat yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat … dan berseri-seri. Tangannya berpindah pada bagian dada. Terasa _dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug_ di telapak tangannya.

000

[10:13 p.m.]

Hinata meminum air putihnya sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering. Buku soal IPA di depannya terbuka lebar menunjukkan sejumlah soal olimpiade sains.

Mata lavendernya kemudian melirik ponselnya yang ia letakkan di pojok meja belajar.

Tidak ada pesan singkat. Tidak ada panggilan masuk.

Dalam diam, ia kembali mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade di depannya.

[10:30 p.m.]

_Tak_ sengaja, mata lavendernya melihat ponselnya. Masih tak ada perubahan.

"Sudah setengah sebelas malam…," Hinata berbisik lirih.

[10:44 p.m.]

Bosan dengan soal-soal IPA yang makin lama terasa makin mudah, Hinata memutuskan mengganti objek pembelajarannya. Ia meletakkan buku soal IPA dan menggantinya dengan buku soal matematika.

Tangannya meraih ponsel dan mengecek kotak _history_. Tak ada perbedaan sejak terakhir kali ia mengecek kotak _history_; sekitar dua jam sebelumnya.

Buku soal matematika yang ia buka setelah meletakkan ponselnya memperlihatkan sejumlah soal yang diyakininya penuh tantangan.

[11:11 p.m.]

_Sreet … sreeet … sreeet…._

Tulisan tangan Hinata menggoresi kertas putih dengan berbagai rumus dan penyelesaian soal-soal matematika di depannya. Penulisannya tampak rapi dan teratur.

Sesekali, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari soal ke layar ponselnya.

Tiap kali ia tak menemukan perubahan, ia kembali menekuni soal-soal matematika di depannya.

'_Apa mungkin lupa?'_

Kepangan longgar rambut panjangnya bergoyang-goyang ketika ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

[11:32 p.m.]

Hinata tengah berkonsentrasi ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

_Ring … ring … ring…_

Dengan cepat, tangannya menyambar ponsel. Manik khas Hyuuganya menatap layar yang menunjukkan nama si penelepon.

...Sasuke-kun is calling…

Hinata menarik nafas dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya kemudian berbisik, "halo? Sasuke-kun?"

"_Hinata."_

Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya itu; suara dalam milik Sasuke. Ia menutup buku soal matematika yang belum genap satu jam ia utak-atik kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_

Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dipan sebelum ia menjawab, "belum."

"…"

Ia tak mendengar respon dari Sasuke. Mengartikan diamnya sebagai pertanyaan lanjut mengenai aktifitasnya, gadis itu pun menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Aku baru saja mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika," gadis itu berkata pelan, "Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"_Hn. Aku juga baru saja selesai memeriksa laporan keuangan yang ditulis oleh Ino,"_ jawab Sasuke dengan suara kesal.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia tahu alasan kekesalan Sasuke. Gadis berambut pirang bendahara itu memang terkenal sedikit sembrono. Tapi, jangan ragukan kepiawaiannya mengatur masalah keuangan. Lagipula, ia adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Dan biasanya, yang bertugas meneliti laporan itu adalah sang ketua OSIS; Si Bungsu dari Dua Uchiha Bersaudara.

Hinata tahu, saat ini Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Ya, Sasuke selalu tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Hinata … mendengar suara tawa Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, ia berdehem pelan menghentikan tawanya. Namun, senyuman masih terpampang di wajahnya yang ayu.

"…"

Hening selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara nafas keduanya. Di luar, sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar suara jangkrik dari halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas.

_Kriiik … kriiik … kriiik…._

Ia memegang ujung rambutnya yang telah dikepang longgar dengan tangan kirinya; tangan yang tidak menggenggam ponselnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdehem.

"_Sudah larut. Tidurlah."_

Hinata merona. Matanya melirik jam digital di samping tempat tidur; menemukan bahwa kini hari telah berganti … baru saja lewat tengah malam.

"Ah iya. Sasuke-kun juga…," ia berkata sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "selamat tidur..."

Ponselnya tetap ia genggam di sebelah kanan telinganya. Masih terdengar suara nafas Sasuke; pertanda belum dimatikannya ponsel di seberang. Well, Hinata tak berniat mematikannya lebih dahulu.

000

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya tersenyum. Ia baru saja menyuruh kekasihnya tidur karena malam yang telah larut. Tentu saja, Hinata mematuhinya. Tak lupa ucapan 'selamat tidur' ditujukan padanya oleh gadis yang beberapa tahun terakhir mendiami hatinya itu.

Ponsel yang diletakkannya di samping telinga kirinya kini dalam mode speaker. Ia mendengar nafas teratur milik Hinata menggema di dalam telinganya.

'_Apa ia sudah tidur?'_

Sasuke merasa tenang mendengarkan _personal lullaby_-nya itu. Nafasnya sendiri mulai teratur. Mata berbutir hitam itu pun tertutup kelopak matanya.

"_Hmmm…,"_

Ia mendengar Hinata menggumam.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _jeda sebentar, _"kau sudah tidur?"_

Ia sama sekali bereaksi kecuali membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya; penasaran dengan Hinata.

"…_."_

Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar dari sisi lain sambungan telepon kecuali suara nafas Hinata.

"_Sudah, ya?"_

Tetap diam dan mendengarkan. Tak masalah baginya mendengarkan suara Hinata terus menerus.

"_Hmmm…," _Hinata menggumam kembali sebelum berbisik; sebuah bisikan yang terdengar cukup keras ketika keluar dari speaker ponsel biru berumur dua bulan miliknya, _"aku suka Sasuke-kun. Suka. Suka sekali."_

Sasuke mendengar suara hembusan nafas lega. Sasuke merasa pipinya memerah. Tangannya yang lebar kemudian menutupi pipinya; malu jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya merona. Tidak ada seorang Uchiha yang merona! Tapi … cara Hinata mengatakan hal itu….

"Hinata…," panggil Sasuke dengan suara dalam. Jam telah menunjukkan waktu 12:45 a.m. di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah setengah jam lebih sejak ia meminta gadis itu tidur. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Terdengar suara pekikan perlahan di speakernya.

"_Sa- sasuke-kun be-lum ti-dur?"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang sedikit merona; memang, tak ada yang lebih baik dari Hinata yang memerah dan berkata terbata-bata. "Tidurlah."

Hening di ujung sana.

Hening pula di ujung sini. Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu yakin bila di sana, kondisi Hinata masih memerah seperti keadaannya di sini. Butuh waktu beberapa menit membuat pipi mereka berdua kembali ke warna normalnya.

"I-iya. Se-se-lamat ma-lam, Sasuke-kun," jeda, "uhmmm, aku tutup, ya?"

Sebelum Hinata memutus sambungan telepon, Sasuke berbisik, "Hinata?"

000

Hinata masih merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya, _"Hinata?"_

"Ya?" sahutnya.

Sasuke berdehem kecil sebelum berbisik, _"aku juga suka padamu. Sangat suka."_

Dan….

_Tuuut … tuuut … tuuut…._

Sambungan komunikasi keduanya telah terputus. Wajah gadis itu semakin merona. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia memekik kecil kegirangan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Hmmm … malam ini, pasti akan ada yang bermimpi indah.

000

Malam itu, dua insan yang berbeda berbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

Di luar sana, di tempat-tempat yang sunyi dan hijau, suara _kriiik, kriiik, kriiik_ para jangkrik bersahut-sahutan dan menciptakan musik alam.

Kalian tahu, cinta itu tak melulu harus diucapkan lewat kata-kata. _Love will bloom … for certainty … just like blooming sakura in spring._

000

END

000

MumbleJumble-O!

Waaah…. Saya berterima kasih sekali pada teman-teman semua yang telah membaca, mereview, dan me-fave fanfic saya sebelumnya, 'Nona Photogenic'. Saya tak menyangka dapat review sebanyak itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Oke, ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika saya hendak meletakkan gelas di tempat cuci piring. Apa jadinya kalau dua orang pendiam berpacaran? Well, yah … mungkin seperti yang di atas tadi? Saya tak tahu.

Maaf bila hasilnya aneh dan tak menarik *bow*

So … adakah di antara kalian yang berkenan untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata pada fanfic saya ini? /saya sedang senang bilang 'saya'/

Review, komen, konkrit!


End file.
